Large-volume collecting containers of this type generally up to now have the disadvantage in that they are provided with lids that are difficult to manipulate, thus being awkward for old and weak people to operate.
There exists, therefore, a need to provide large-volume collecting containers for waste which do not exhibit such disadvantage.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a large-volume collecting container of this type, which may be filled without difficulty.